


Art inspired by Until the stars don't shine

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, music and love are everything, shigai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Until the stars don't shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shigai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Until the stars don't shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527427) by [Shigai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigai/pseuds/Shigai). 



This is an illustration for the fanfic Until the stars don’t shine written by Shigai.

Shigai wrote very little number of Cherik fanfics , it is especially a great designer of fanarts. Besides, her stories are illustrated by his own works.

In both my favorite stories it comes to music. Erik and Charles are artists.

In Until the stars don’t shine, Charles is a classical musician (piano and violin) and Erik a rocker ( tattoos and piercings included) . The scenes where they play are very well described and quite beautiful . In addition, Shigai gives us the titles of songs they play , it is very well chosen : Rivers flows in you for the composition of the piano Erik in the fanfic For Charles , this is exactly what I had imagined !! Incredibly romantic.

So, this scene is from Until the stars don’t shine . Erik made love to Charles in the middle of scores, I find all of this scene very sensual !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150109074148525941.jpg)


End file.
